The two-dimensional code has been popularized nowadays, it can be seen everywhere such as roadside posters, bus stop advertising, magazine pages. As long as the user captures the two-dimensional code using his mobile phone, a string of network address will be obtained, then the user can access this network address. The merchants usually use this method to guide the users to access their own network address.
However, since the two-dimensional code is designed for machine identification, it is difficult for people to identify the content to which the two-dimensional code corresponds only by naked eyes, which provides an opportunity for the malicious network address. For example, the two-dimensional code of FIG. 1 is a two-dimensional code encoding the network address “http://www.360.cn”, the user cannot recognize by naked eyes this two-dimensional code contains connection of which network address. Assume that FIG. 2 is a two-dimensional code encoding a malicious network address “http://www.evil.com”. The user cannot differentiate the two two-dimensional codes in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 at all. If the user relaxes vigilance to capture a two-dimensional code randomly, and accesses it taking for granted that it is the official website of the merchant, it might be attacked by the malicious website.
In addition, the wireless LAN, such as WiFi (wireless fidelity) network has been very popular, various prompts for WiFI network hotspot can be seen everywhere.
When the user logs in a public wireless LAN hotspot in a public occasion such as hotel, coffee house, it may be connected to a fishing and fraudulent wireless LAN hotspot due to cursoriness, other people can easily intercept the network communication of the user, thereby being likely to steal the user's privacy and sensitive data, so as to cause losses to the user.
Moreover, the wireless LAN hotspot in public occasions such as hotel, coffee house is generally provided with a password, when a terminal device is connected to the wireless LAN hotspot of the public occasion, the user has to input the configuration information of the wireless LAN access device manually, for example, for a wireless LAN signal that has been detected by the terminal device, the user has to input the password of the wireless LAN manually, here, the user needs to ask the staff of the public occasion about the configuration information of the wireless LAN access device firstly, then inputs it manually, which is very cumbersome, moreover, manual input results in mistakes easily, and always spends a long time.